Gohan: Student Soldier
by brianCK2013
Summary: Ok, i suck at summaries, but this is an AU. Gohan's a soldier, just out of the academy. May change rating for later chapter's
1. Chapter 1

This is my second story and I wanted to take a modern turn to DBZ. **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ANY OF THE REAL LIFE OBJECTS/ORGANIZATIONS MENTIONED.** The only thing I own is the idea of this fic. Oh, and I've changed their personalities so the characters wont act the same as they would in the anime.

Chapter 1:

It was early morning, like 5am early, when a bugal suddenly started going off, waking all of the occupents of the barrack. They all got out of bed and stood at attention(A/N: if you need to, think of the scenes when they wake up in Full Metal Jacket). They all were standing still in their boxers and white undershirts with their arms at their sides.

Gohan was happy about today. Not only was it the last day of training, but within the week he would be going home. It had been a long six months at the Satan Military Academy and he was happy that it was almost over.

All the new soldiers, including Gohan, felt an ominous presence, knowing what was causing it. Their D.I. Sgt. Vegeta Breifs. The man was short, but was very muscular, had tall, black, spiky hair and a permanant scowl on his face. Gohan just happened to be good friends with the briefs, including Vegeta, so he wasn't as affected by Vegeta's evil aura as everyone else.

"Alright you maggots! Today is the last day of basic training. And don't think it will be easy! We are going on a ten mile run and you will be finished in less than 30 minutes! Get your sorry asses dressed and get in formation infront of the barracks. Oh, and there will be now breakfast this morning." With that, Sgt. Vegeta about-faced and procceded out of the building. The young soldiers scrambled to get dressed in their uniforms, and hurried to get outside. Once they were out, they stood in formation.

Gohan was front and center in the group, being the most eager to start the day's workout. He, unlike the rest of the privates, came to bootcamp in shape and was ready for whatever was thrown at him. He was eighteen, 6'6, and was the most muscular person in the camp, even more muscled than Vegeta.

After their 30 minute ten mile run was finished, all the soldiers were gasping for air, with the exception of Sgt. Vegeta and Pvt. Gohan. This much they expected. They figured that Vegeta would be in this kind of condition, but they weren't expecting Gohan to be. Most of them were in their twenties, and this teenager was showing them all up.

"Alright men, there is one more thing that you will have to do today before you graduate from here." Vegeta said, gaining their attention.

"See that truck over there?" Vegeta said, pointing at a 2 1/2 ton supply truck. "If that truck can be lifted off the ground, by any of you, then you all are officially soldiers. You can try to lift it as a group or as an individual. You have one hour to lift it. It just needs to come off of the ground." Vegeta smirked, knowing that they wouldn't be able to lift it. Even he was barely able to get it an inch off the ground.

The recruits groaned, saying something about it being impossible to lift the truck. Gohan just smiled. He may be eighteen, but he was strong as hell. He could give those professional a run for their money and then some.

Gohan walked over to the truck, gaining the attention of the privates and Vegeta's attention. Gohan calmly walked over to the front of the truck. He clapped his hands together once, pepping himself up. He reached underneath the front bumber, gripping it. He squated down to get leverage on the heavy truck, and started to lift it.

Vegeta called the attention of the other D.I's and their platoons and called them over to watch Gohan. As Gohan started grunting, the truck started raising off the ground, making everyone's face fall with wide eyes.

Gohan was grunting and straining his body. He needed to lift the truck to graduate, and he wanted to graduate. He put out more, putting all of his strength into lifting the truck.

Slowly, it started raising off the ground, one inch at a time. When Gohan raised it a foot off the ground, his body gave to the strain, dropping the truck with a large thump as it hit the ground. Gohan fell onto his back, panting.

Suddenly, there was a loud 'Whoop!' as one of the soldiers cheered for him. Then the entire group started clapping and cheering for the young man. Gohan smiled and wondered why they had to lift the truck to get out of there, but it didn't matter cause he just lifted it and he was graduating.

Three days later, Gohan was on a train going back home. He was done with military school and was now a certified soldier. He smiled as he remembered the nickname the soldiers at the academy gave him. 'Saiyan'. They gave it to him because he was the only one willing to fight to get stronger and he was the strongest the army had ever seen before. He was leaning his head against the window, watching the world go by him. He was almost home and he couldn't wait to see his mother and little brother.

It was around 3pm and Gohan's train had just arrived at the station. He got off the train, grabbing his belongings, started looking for his mother. He noticed that he was the only one there, among hunderds of people, that was wearing a military uniform. That didn't matter to him.

All his life, he wanted to be like his father. His father was the greatest soldier that he ever knew and he wanted to follow his footsteps. While he was thinking about his father, Goku, he was saddened as he thought about his fate. His father had been shot and killed while on a mission to save some hostages in a war torn country. Gohan looked at his dogtag necklace. One of the tags was his, and the other was his father's. A reminder of the greatest soldier the army had ever had.

While lost in his thoughts, Gohan was approached by elderly man. He looked to be in his sixties or later, and he had a smile on his face. The feeble old man made his way to Gohan and stuck his hand out.

"Hi there young man. I may not look like it, but I was a soldier once. A long time ago. And I'm always glad to see a young fighter of freedom. I'm retired Sgt. Jasper Makowitz." The old man said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, sir. I'm Pvt. Gohan Son. I just graduated from the military academy," Gohan said with a smile while shaking the old man's hand.

"Ah, a new soldier eh? That's nice. I remeber when I graduated. It was one of the best days of my life. Well, I bid you farewell young man," the old man said, saluting Gohan, who saluted back, and he walked away.

Gohan smiled. It was nice being recognized as a soldier for his country. He continued to look for his family when he felt something wrap around his waist.

He looked down to see the smiling face of his younger brother, Goten. Gohan bent down and picked him up, putting him on his shoulders.

"Hi big brother! I missed you!" Goten said, hugging his brother's head.

"I missed you too, squirt. Man, you got big while I was gone Goten," Gohan said, happy to be with his family again. He looked around and saw his mother walking towards them.

"Gohan, you look just like your father did when he got out of the academy. It's really nice to see you again son," Chichi said, hugging her son for the first time since he left for the academy. She was happy to have her eldest son back after so long.

Gohan hugged his mother, happy to be home again. He grabbed his back with his belongings and the reunited family exited the train station and headed for Satan City. It was originally Orange Star City, but it changed after an oaf did something 'spectacular' to get it changed. The Son family never figured out was it was that he did though.

That night at the dinner table, Chichi decided to tell Gohan that she wanted him to go to highschool. To say Gohan was suprised was an explained to him that even though he had the smarts to graduate from college, he needed to go to highschool to get a diploma and scholarship to a college. Plus, she wanted him to meet a nice, young girl, but she kept that to herself.

The next morning, Gohan woke up at 5am. He had grown accustomed to waking up at this time, so his internal clock woke him up. He put on a pair of shorts and a tshirt, along with some running shoes, put his watch on, and walked out of his room while grabbing his mp3.

Gohan put him mp3 on his arm via arm band and put the ear buds in his ear, turning the song to his favorite track, 'Kick In The Teeth' by Papa Roach, and exited his home. He started jogging on the sidewalk, wanting to get a morning run in before he had to go to school.

At 6:30, Gohan walked back into his house and found his mother cooking breakfast. He walked into the kitchen, saying hi to Chichi. She said hi and continued cooking. A few minutes later, Chichi asked Gohan to go wake Goten up to get ready for school. Goten had just started kindergarten the month before.

Gohan nodded and went to wake his brother up. As he entered his room, he was suprised at the posters on the wall. They were all of major military battles, and one of them had their father on it. Gohan smiled at the poster, wondering if Goten wanted to be a soldier when he grew up too. Gohan walked over to Goten's bed, gently shaking him to wake up.

Goten slowly woke up, and said good morning to Gohan, who did the same, and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Gohan went back to his room to get ready for school. He wondered what he was going to where since he figured he shouldn't wear his soldier's uniform to school. He dug through his closet and pulled out what he thought he should wear. He put on a pair of dark blue jeans, his combat boots, a black shortsleeve tshirt, and a leather jacket. Before he left his room, he put on his dogtag necklace and headed back to the kitchen.

Gohan had just dropped his brother off at the the elementary school and he was heading to the highschool. He saw it a few minutes later and walked in. He chose not to drive because he liked the crisp air of fall. It was November, his favorite month. It was always cool outside and he loved the nip in the air.

He walked into the office of the highschool, and asked the secretary for his schedule. After she printed it off, she gave it to him and pointed him to the direction of his homeroom class.

As Gohan hurried off to his first class, a raven-haired teenage girl was sitting at her desk, listening to her blonde friend ramble on about girl stuff. She was barely paying her any attention though. She sighed and looked at the empty seat beside her. She had heard that they were getting a new student that day and she thought that they would sit next to her.

Her musings were cut short as a knock was heard at the door. She watched the teacher open the door, smile, and walk back to front of the class. "Good news students. We have a new student joining us today. He just recently graduated from Satan Military Academy. But I assure you that he is no trouble maker. So, please come in and introduce yourself son."

A young man walked in with spiky black hair, and Videl liked what she saw. He was tall, handsome, and had a confident aura surrounding him. Basically everything she wanted in a man, even though she hasn't ever had a boyfriend or a kiss.

"Hi, my name is Pvt. Gohan Son. As the teacher just said, I graduated from the Academy earlier this week. I went to follow in my father's footsteps, not because of any kind of trouble," Gohan said, getting a few blushes from the females in the room. He looked for an empty seat, and found the only one, which happened to be next to the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

He made his way up to the row of desks, and took his seat next to the raven-haired beauty. He smiled at her and introduced himself.

"Hi, my name is Gohan. And you are miss?" He asked with a smile. She lightly blushed at his gentleman attititude.

"My name is Videl Satan. Nice to meet you," She smiled back sweetly at him. Videl kind of shuttered at his voice. Confident, yet gental.

"Satan as in Hercule Satan's daughter?" Gohan asked. Hercule Satan was the one who funded the Satan Academy, and he was honored to be in the precence of his daughter, although he didn't really like Hercule.

"Yeah, that's my dad." She was supprised that he made the connection so quickly, but then she thought that he had to make quick decisions as a soldier so Videl didn't pay it any mind.

"It's great to meet you Videl. So, hey, do you think maby we could hangout later after school?" Gohan asked. He liked this girl and he wanted to get to know her better. Plus, he really thought that his mother sent him to school to get a girlfriend anyway.

Videl's cheeks turned a little red, and she said, "Yeah, Gohan, I'd like that. It's a date." Finishing off her sentice smiling. Gohan chuckled a little bit and turned his head back to the teacher. '_I'm already liking highschool. This should be a fun year.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, um, I realize that my stories at AU's and I failed to mention that. For that, I am sorry for not informing you. Anyways, on with the dislaimer. **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ANY OTHER REAL LIFE OBJECT/ORGANIZATION.**

Chapter 2:

As class progressed on, Gohan was getting bored. The classes at the academy were way more interesting than these classes. In any case, he sat straight in his chair, giving the teacher his full attention.

At the end of the day, it was time for Gohan's last class of the day. Gym. Gohan was walking to the gym with Videl and her blonde friend, Erasa. He thought that Erasa was pretty, but he thought that Videl was beautiful. During school, he had been caught by her while staring at her. And everytime Gohan was caught, Videl gave him a little smile and a giggle and turned away.

They had just arrived at the gym and the trio went their seperate ways to the lockerrooms. Gohan entered the mens lockerroom and he found an empty locker. He stripped down out of his school clothes and put on his army shorts and tshirt. Gohan exited the lockerroom and went out to the field and met up with Videl and Erasa.

The first thing that he noticed witht he girls was that there was a blonde jock trying to flirt with VIdel. And for some reason, it made Gohan furious. He walked over to the girls and he heard Videl telling the jock to go away. Gohan walked up to them and asked what the matter was.

"Oh, this blonde asshole won't leave me alone Gohan," said Videl, looking away from the jock. "He just doesn't get the picture that I won't date him and he won't leave me alone." The jock was angry that she was speaking to this guy as if he wasn't there. He was Sharpner and he would have Videl's heart, even if it was by force!

"Hm, what is your name?" Gohan asked the jock.

"Sharpner. And Videl, you will be mine!" Sharpner shouted at her.

"Woah there, blondie," Gohan said, grabbing Sharpner by the back of his shirt and lifted him into the air as if he was a ragdoll. "Videl said that she doesn't want to go out with you, so why don't you respect her wishes and leave her alone?" Gohan asked with a annoyed voice. He really didn't like this guy. The way he talked about Videl as if she was a possession really made him angry. Sure, he could hide is angry behind a calm face, but his voice didn't hide any of it.

"Put me down asshole! You know who you're messing with? You'll regret this! I'm Hercule's number one student!" Sharpner yelled, thrashing around in Gohan's grip.

'_Hercule's number one student? More like his number one fanboy._' Gohan thought. "Listen, promise to leave Videl alone, and I'll put you down. If you refuse, I'll just have a word with my D.I and have him put you through some of the physical tortures I went through for six months. And trust me, you don't want to go through any of that."

"Ok, ok, ok, just let me down! I promise I'll leave Videl alone! Just don't hurt me!" Sharpner cried. This guy was really scaring the hell out of him.

Gohan just smirked and dropped the blonde, who fell to his knees. He looked up at Gohan and ran away.

"Wow Gohan," said Videl, "You just scared away the dumbass that has been trying to get me to date him for three years now. Thank you," she said giving him a hug.

Gohan nervously put his hand behind his head and said, "It was nothing Videl. Anything for a friend."

Gym class went on without anymore incidents like at the begining and soon school was over. Gohan just left the lockerroom when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw Videl.

"So, Gohan, were we going for our little date today?" she asked smiling. She was excited because it was her first date. Even though she had always thought about her perfect first date, the one she was about to go on seemed more perfect than her fantasies.

"Well, I was thinking that we could go to the mall then maby go have dinner. That sound ok?" Gohan asked. He wasn't sure if it was ok or not for it was also his first date. Unlike Videl, he never thought about what would be a perfect first date.

"Acually, that sounds great Gohan. I was looking forward to getting somefrom the mall anyway. This gives me a really good excuse to go haha," Videl laughed. She needed to go to the mall because she saw a really pretty necklace that she liked and wanted to get. She couldn't buy it when she saw it because she didn't have the money on her. Now, in her wallet, she thought she had enough, but she forgot the acual price, so she was hoping she had enough.

"Ok, then let's go Videl," Gohan said opening the front doors, letting Videl exit the school first.

As they were walking, Videl started to feel a little chilly. She was in a hurry to leave her house that morning and forgot her jacket. She was starting to shiver, unknowingly gaining Gohan's attention. '_She's freezing. Poor girl. Wait, Gohan you dumbass, let her wear your jacket!'_

Gohan took off his black leather jacket and offered it to Videl. She looked up at him and looked at his jacket. She timidly took it, wondering if she should wear it.

"Go ahead Videl, wear it. You're cold so you can wear it, I don't mind," Gohan said. He wanted her to wear the jacket so she could warm up. He hated seeing her freezing to death.

She smiled and put the jacket on, it swallowing her small frame instantly. Even though it was twenty sizes too big, she instantly warmed up. Videl looked up at Gohan, smiling at his kindness.

End Chapter 2

Short chapter, but I ran out of ideas for the rest of the chapter and decided to end it. Anyways, the third will be longer so. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Well, chapter 3 i guess. It's 10:30pm so, sorry if i dont sound too excited. Anyways, this is an AU so dont be hatin lol.** DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ANY REAL LIFE OBJECT/ORGANIZATIONS**

Chapter 3:

After a few minutes of walking around Satan City, Gohan and Videl arrived at the mall. Once they entered, they felt the industrial sized heater working in the mall and heard the sounds of hundreds of bussling(sp?) around shopping for varius items.

Gohan was following Videl around, since he had no idea where he was going, and let her lead him to the jewelry department.

:"The jewelry department? Why did we come here Videl?" Gohan asked, forgetting that most girls liked or loved jewelry, no matter how much of a tomboy they may be. He followered her to a display case.

"That's why Gohan. I've been wanting that necklace for a while now," Videl said, pointing at a silver chain that had a ruby, emerald, and diamond encrested heart as the center peice(look, I don't know about jewelry, but please use your imagination).

"Oh, it's beautiful Videl. I think it'll fit you perfectly," Gohan said, smiling. He was very interested in this girl. Gohan couldn't say that he was in love, but he felt like this was just a few steps away from it though. He didn't frown until he saw the price tag though.

"Um, Videl? You sure you have enough to pay for that? If you don't, I can help. Soldier's salary keeps me in the green." Gohan said. He knew that being a soldier was no excuse for not having a job, but he had thought about getting a job somewhere in the city, he just didn't know where at yet.

"Yeah, I should have enough Gohan. The city is named after my dad, so I should end up having enough pocket change to buy it myself. But thanks for offering to help though Gohan," Videl said. She didn't like using her father's money, but the buffoon had plenty of it to waste in more than one lifetime, so she figured he wouldn't mind her spending just a little bit of it.

Videl called the attention of the lady working at the jewelry department and pointed out the necklace she wanted. The worker nodded and took it out of the display case. Videl handed her the money for her purchase and the clerk gave her the necklace and her change back.

She took the necklace out of the little box in came in and Videl started to put it on.

"Here, let me help you Videl," Gohan offered, taking the necklace into his hands and stood behind Videl, putting the chain around her neck and latched it.

"Thanks, Gohan," Videl said, giving him a sweet smile.

"No problem Videl. I'm here to help, you know," Gohan said. He was raised to be a gentleman, so he figured he was just being nice to her.

A few minutes later, the two teens were walking around the mall when Gohan spotted a martial arts and weight training store. He thought for a second and wondered if they had what he wanted inside. Gohan led Videl over to it and they entered and Gohan instantly went to the weight section, looking for the heaviest weight vest that they had, along with some ankle and wrist weights.

He looked around for a few minutes and managed to find what he was looking for, a 100lb weight vest, and 30lb wrist weights and 50lb ankle weights. Videl just looked at him like he was crazy. Every now and then, she wore a weight vest herself, but she never had anything about 20lbs. Granted that 20lb vest gave her a strong back and a nice core, she still didn't like them.

Gohan just laughed at her facial expression and took his items to the cash register to check out. He put his things on the counter and laughed as the clerk's eyes bulged.

"Um, sir? Would you like someone to carry that out for you?" The clerk asked timidly.

"Nah, I got it. Empty capsule," Gohan laughed.

The small man nodded dumbly and procceded to ring up Gohan's items. After he paid for them, Gohan took out an empty capsule and stored the vest and weights within it.

"Ok, Videl, where do you want to go now?" Gohan asked as they walked out of the store. Honestly, he was having a good time even though they were just buying things.

"Hm, I don't know... Oh, hey! There's a new movie out that I'm wanting to see. Think you could take me to go see it soldier boy?" Videl asked, smiling

"Ok, no problem, as long as it's not a chick flick." Gohan griminced. He never wanted to see a chick flick ever again after his mom dragged him to the movies to go see one. Not fun in his opinion.

"Oh, don't worry you big baby, it's not," Videl laughed. "It's acually an action movie. Even you might enjoy it Gohan."

Videl and Gohan made their way out of the mall and headed to the movie theater. It was all going pretty well for the two, until they happened to walk by an alley when a couple of thugs walked out infront of Gohan and Videl.

"Alright. Pretty boy, hand over your watch and your wallet and you and your girlfriend can leave here unhurt." The thug said. He had an average hieght and build, while his partner was on the shorter and chubbier side. The short one had a metal baseball bat and the other had a lead pipe with a set of brass knuckles on his right hand.

"Look, we don't want any trouble." Videl said, walking up to the two.

"Well, the closer you get, the more likely you're going to find it little girl!" The short one said.

"Little? I'm taller than you are asshole!" Videl yelled, smashing her fist in his chubby face, sending him reeling back into the alley and hit the wall. He fell down unconcious.

"Oh, so you can throw a punch, eh? Well, you'll have to do more than that to beat m..." The avegeraged sized thug said, stopping his sentence as Videl kicked him as hard as she could inbetween his legs, effectivly making the guy pass out from the pain and making him sterile.

"Ouch, I don't want to be him right now," Gohan said pointing at the downed thug. When Videl kicked him, he instictively closed his legs and covered his crotch, fearing for his safety.

"Eh, he'll be ok. I think. Well, I guess you're not the only one who can fight in the school eh?" Videl said smirking.

"Yeah. Which reminds me, don't let me ever, EVER get on your bad side." Gohan said, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Will do Gohan. Just don't piss me off and you won't end up like ball-less here," Videl laughed, pointing at the thug, rolling slowly from side to side on the ground, holding his severely damaged manhood.

End Chapter 3

Not the best, but I worked on this chapter for 2 days so hopefully you'll enjoy it. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Well, here's chapter 4. Remember, this is an AU, so don't be hatin'. **I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ANY OTHER REAL LIFE OBJECT/ORGANIZATION.**

Chapter 4:

After the incident in the alley, the two teens made their way to the movie theater. Once they arrived, Gohan bought their tickets and they headed to the room for their movie. They showed their tickets to the man at the door, which let them in, and they started looking for their seats. They spotted two seats next to eachother towards the front, next to the isle. They walked over to the seats and Gohan let Videl get in her seat and Gohan sat in his next to the isle.

They just chatted away about random things ranging from Videl's dad and how idiotic he was most of the time to Gohan's six months at boot camp. Videl was very impressed with what she heard about him lifting the duece an a half ton supply truck. After a few minutes, the lights dimmed, effectively silencing everyone in the theater. The previews for various movies started playing, then once they were over, their movie started(A/N: look, i'm not explaining the movie, so please just imagine your favorite recent action movie.).

Roughly two and a half hours later, the movie was over and the occupants of the theater started to rise and stretch out their muscles from sitting still for so long. Videl and Gohan made their way out of the theater and back out into the open, cool air in the city. Gohan looked around, slightly frowning at how it was already night.

"Well, it's geting late Videl. Mind if I walk you home?" Gohan asked. He was worried for her safety, especially after the alley incident. Granted she could protect herself, he still thought she would be safer if he walked her home.

"Yeah, would you please walk me hoe Gohan?" Videl asked. "As you know, I can protect myself. But it helps with the feeling of safety if I had a trained soldier walking me home. Plus, it gives me a chance to introduce you to my sister."

"Wait, sister? I thought you were an only child?" Gohan asked, confused.

"Acually, she's not my sister by blood. My dad adopted her a few years ago. She's eleven now. Honestly, not many people know she's my sister, except for Erasa, and now you. She's acually a really sweet girl. It's saddening when you realize why she was adopted." Videl said with a small tear.

"Was she an orphan?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, or she was one. She was orphaned when her older brother went crazy and killed their parents before taking his own life. What makes it worse is that she was in the room and watched it happen. Her brother was fifteen, her six, so there wasn't anything she could do." Said Videl.

"Oh... That mustve been traumatic for her. Well, let's go to you place Videl. I'm dying to meet your sister." Gohan said with a reasuring smile. Videl could only smile at this.

Around twenty minutes later, Gohan and Videl arrived at Videl's mansion. They walked up to the door and they entered. As soon as they entered, there was a blur and Videl felt something wrapped around her looked down to see the smiling face of her adopted sister, Candice.

"Hey Videl! I missed you while you were as school sister. Hey, who's this?" Candice asked, pointing to Gohan. "Is he your boyfriend Videl?"

The teens faces reddened at this. "No, Candice. He's not my boyfriend." '_Not yet anyway._' "This is Gohan."

"Hi, Candice? It is Candice right?" Gohan asked with a smile.

"Yup, that's my name. I'm Candace Elizabeth Satan!" Candice proudly annouced, throwing her tiny fist into the air.

"That's a nice name. So, you're Videl's sister? It's a pleasure to meet you." Gohan said, offering his hand out.

Candice's face reddened, and she nervously shook his hand. "Mr. Gohan. If your not my sister's boyfriend, then when I get older, will you be mine?"

Gohan had a confused look on his face while Videl laughed. Hey, he just got asked by an eleven year old to be her boyfriend. He didn't exactly experiance that everyday you know.

"Acually, Candice, I think that even when you're older, I'll still be too old for you. As for being your sister's boyfriend, I wouldn't mind it, but that's up to Videl.

Candice looked a little dejected, but she was quickly over it and was hyper again. "So Videl! Ask him to be your boyfriend already! I like this guy so I want him around!" This cause Videl to laugh.

"If he'll ask me to be his girlfriend, then I'll accept. But, he has to ask me though." Videl said, smiling sweetly at Gohan.

"In that case. Videl, will you be my girlfriend?" Gohan asked nervously. It was his first girlfriend, so he didn't exactly know how to ask.

Videl giggled and said, "Yes, I will be your girlfriend Gohan." Candice made a wolf call and whistle, causing the two older students blush and laugh.

Later that night, Gohan was almost home. He had left Videl's mansion thirty minutes before and he was nearing his home. As he got closer to his house, he noticed all the lights were off. He looked at his watch. It was only 8:30. There was no way that they were asleep yet.

Gohan paniced, immediately thinking something bad happened and he took off, sprinting as fast as he could to his house. He made the three hundred meter sprint in less than twenty seconds.

He reached the door and he threw it open, only to have the lights suddenly come on and people he knew jumped out from behind the furniture and heard them yell, "Suprise!"

"Wait, what?" Gohan was really confused now. He looked up and saw a little banner on the wall saying "Happy 18th Birthday Gohan!" and he saw balloons and streamers spread out along the room.

"Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday Gohan," Said Chichi as she walked over to him. "Your birthday was a week ago, but you were at the academy so we couldn't celebrate it. So we are now!" She said smiling.

Gohan looked around, seeing his father's friends from the army, which were Krillen, Yamcha, and Tien. He also saw his D.I, Vegeta and his genius wife Bulma. Lastly, he saw Bulma and Vegeta's son, Trunks, and his little brother Goten holding a cake up infront of him.

Gohan looked around, bewildered. "Wow, um, uh, I don't know what to say, but thanks you guys!" Gohan said smiling.

"Your very welcome Gohan. Now, come on and finally enjoy your birthday Gohan," Chichi said, dragging her son over to everyone.

End Chapter 4.

There's chapter 4. I got the name Candice for Videl's sister from a sophmore that recently passed away at my school. She was 16 and her 15 year old brother walked into her room and shot her in her sleep on a Sunday morning in mid-January while their parents were away at the store. He turned himself in one hour later, and he's being tried as an adult for 1st degree murder. Please review!

P.S: R.I.P Candice Harvey


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, well, here's chapter 5. I dont feel like typing the disclaimer, so check my earlier chaps for it, ok? Oh, and I'm hoping that anyone who reads this chapter likes the band Papa Roach in way lol.

Chapter 5:

After Chichi had dragged Gohan to make sure he met up with everyone at the party, Gohan was standing in the kitchen eating a cookie. When he was almost finished with it, he heard a high pitched noise, then someone speak very loudly. It was then that Gohan remember that there was a makeshift stage set up outside in the back yard.

"Ok, I know that this is on short notice, but can someone please get Gohan out here? He should be in the kitchen," the person on the microphone said. There was a small laugh that went around the group outside as Vegeta went and fetched Gohan. After a minute or two, Vegeta come outside with Gohan following him outside. Gohan looked at the stage and saw there were some large speakers set up on it with a guitar laying against it, and a microphone on a stand in the center at the front, with Chichi holding the microphone in her hand.

"Glad to see you finally made it outside, Gohan," Chichi said with a smile. "I know you can play guitar, so Bulma and Vegeta decided to get you an electric guitar for your birthday," she said pointing at the guitar. As Gohan got closer, he realized that it was a black guitar with white looking cross on it(A/N: think of Metallica's James Hetfield's "Iron Cross" guitar).

"So, how bout you get up here and give us a little show Gohan?" Chichi asked, knowing that Gohan couldn't resist playing that new guitar.

Gohan looked at the guitar with a massive smile. He quickly made his way to the stage and jumped up onto it and picked up the guitar. He put the leather strap around his shoulders, noticing an gold engraving on the back of the guitar that said his name. He adjusted the strap and walked over to the mic, which his mother had put back on the stand before she made her way off the stage.

Feeling embarrassed, Gohan said into the mic, "Well, I guess I can't back out now, haha. So, I guess I'll just have to play a song. Hey, Bulma? Think you can get the music to play for 'Scars' by Papa Roach, without the lead guitar and vocals?"

Bulma nodded and went over to the control panel for the music and speakers(A/N: idk what its called, but hopefully you know) and she looked up at him and gave him a thumbs up to start.

Gohan nodded and started to play the song. (A/N: I would've done the vocals, but I started thinking and realized that I probably would've messed up the way the song was typed if I did. But the song he's playing is "Scars" by Papa Roach).

Almost four minures later, Gohan finished the song. He was panting slightly and noticed that his mother was recording the whole thing. Then he realized that everyone was holding up a lighter, with it lit and waving them slowly back and forth.

Gohan laughed a little bit and said into the mic, "So, I do good?"

His audience immediately burst out into cheers, saying that he sounded exactly like the singer from Papa Roach while he was singing. Gohan only smiled and rubbed his hand against the back of his head.

A few minutes later, Gohan was approached by Bulma, Vegeta, and his mother. They looked at him with big smiles, except for Vegeta, who just smirked, and they said that they had one more present to give to him.

"Another present? Surly I've already got enough presents today," Gohan said, not trying to sound rude. Yeah, he liked the presents, but he felt like he had already gotten too many. He got a guitar from the Briefs, a new touch screen phone from his mom, a card from Goten and Trunks, and a few other things that he got from Krillen, Yamcha, and Tien. They had pooled their money together and got Gohan an M4 assault rifle, a Desert Eagle, and a combat knife.

"Don't be silly, Gohan, it's your birthday. Your supposed to get things, son." Chichi said. "But we all felt like you needed a way to get around the city, so we got together and got you a vehicle."

Gohan didn't know what to say. He was being given a car. He was really happy about that, and couldn't wait to see it.

"Really? Thanks guys," Gohan said, pulling all three into a bear hug.

"Need...air...Gohan..." They all gasped out.

"Oh, sorry." Gohan laughed and let the out of the hug. They all gasped for their breath. Once they had it back, Bulma pulled a capsule out of her pocket and gave it to Gohan.

"Here ya go, Gohan. Your new ride. Why don't you pop open the capsule and show everyone?" Bulma said smiling.

Gohan nodded and pressed the button on the capule and tossed it to the ground. With a puff of smoke, out came a sleek, black street bike. It had a high performace racing engine in it, and had a green dragon decal along the sides. Over all, the bike looked badass.

"Wow, thanks everyone," Gohan said, suprisingly being able to speak. He already loved the bike. And he wanted to ride it.

"Why don't you take it for a spin, Gohan?" Bulma asked, tossing him the keys. Gohan grabbed the keys out of the air, and walked over to the bike.

"Wow, I love it." Gohan said. He reached for a helment on the handle bar, and put it on, putting the other in a smaller saddle bag on the back. He wheeled it around the house out into the street and everyone followed him. Gohan stood the bike up in the middle of the street, being there was no traffic, and got on. HIs mother walked over to him to say something.

"Gohan, I don't mind you doing a burnout or anything on the bike, just be careful ok?" Chichi said.

Gohan nodded, and started the bike. It started up with a roar and out of the exhaust pipes, a few flames come out. And the more he revved it up, the brighter and hotter the flames got.

"Nice," Gohan said, smirking at the flames. "Nice touch."

He shifted the bike into gear, holding the throttle wide open, making the flames burn and the back tire squeal, kicking up a black storm, and the front tire lifted off the Gohan popped a wheelie and rode it down the street. He thought that he would take a quick trip around the block and park it. He would show Videl in the moring.

Around 10pm that night, everyone had already left and went home, leaving the Son family alone in their house on the outskirts of Satan City. Goten had already gone to bed, so that left Chichi and Gohan the only ones up, and they were sitting in the kitchen, talking to eachother.

"So, Gohan, meet any nice girls at school today?" Chichi asked, sipping on her tea at the kitchen table.

Gohan was digging through the fridge for something to drink and pulled out a soda. He popped the top on it and downed the whole thing, relieving his thurst.

"Acually, yeah, I did mom. We acually had a little date today, and she agreed to be my girlfriend," Gohan said, throwing about his empty can and sitting down at the table.  
>"Really? I'm acually suprised you got one on the first day Gohan," Chich said, truly suprised. She wasn't expecting him to say yes to her question.<p>

"Yeah. She's really nice too. Plus, she is a martial artist, so she can hold her own and protect herself," Gohan said, recalling everything he found out about Videl.

"That's nice, Gohan. So, what's her name?"

"Her name is Videl. Her dad is acually the guy that the city is named after," Gohan said, still not figuring out why the city was named after Hercule.

"Oh really? That means that she's loaded!" Chichi yelled, with hearts in her eyes. "My baby boy managed to find a nice girl that's also rich! That's a win-win for the whole family!"

Gohan just sighed at his mother's antics. "So, does she have any siblings, Gohan?" Chichi asked.

"Yeah, she does, mom. She has an adopted sister who is eleven." Gohan said, remembering the little girl.

"Adopted? Why was she adopted?" Chichi asked. Then Gohan procceded to tell her about Candice's story about how she became an orphan to be adopted.

"Oh, the poor girl. I bet that was very traumatic for the little dear," Chichi said, clearly saddened by the story.

"Yeah, well, it doesn't seem to have affected her as bad as we think though, mom. She seems to be a an ordinary, hyper eleven year old." Gohan said smiling. "Well, it's getting late, so I think I'm going to bed, mom," Gohan said, standing up and heading for his room.

"Goodnight Gohan!" Chichi called up after him. Once Gohan reached his room, he stripped down to his boxers and laid down in bed, and instantly fell asleep, thinking about the next day.

End Chapter 5.

There you go. Chapter 5. please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the next chapter. And, for a confidence reason, im going to stop typing the story if i dont happen to get atleast 1-2 comments on a chapter. Its a confidence reason, so i don't think 1 or 2 reviews is asking for too much lol. **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ANY OTHER REAL LIFE OBJECT/ORGANIZATION.**

Chapter 6:

The next morning, Gohan awoke at 5:30, his internal alarm going off. He got dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a hoodie, and left the house to go on his morning run. Roughly an hour later, he walked back into his house and entered, his nose being assaulted with the amazing aroma of his mother's cooking.

"Before you eat, Gohan, you have to wake up Goten and you need to shower." Chichi called from the kitchen as Gohan walked in.

"Ok, mom!" He called back. He made his way upstairs to take a shower. He quickly took his morning shower and went to his room to get dressed. He settled on wearing his black tennis shoes, dark blue jeans, a white tshirt and a black button up.

He left his room and went to his brother's and woke him up a minute later. After the younger Son woke up and got dressed, the Son boys made their way to the kitchen.

"Aw, don't you two look nice today," Chichi said smiling. Gohan just dressed up like he normally would, however, Goten had to dress nice because of today he was having school pictures. Something the small child dreaded. Gohan felt sorry for the small child.

After breakfast, the Son boys were walking out of their house. Just before they left, Gohan grabbed his leather jacket and his bike. He uncapsuled his new bike and the two got on, Goten on the back with a helment on and wrapping his small arms around Gohan's midsection. Gohan, knowing that with his brother on, he couldn't go fast on the bike because he might accidentally throw the small boy off. He didn't want to do that. He valued his brother's life before his own.

After Gohan had dropped off Goten, he went and stopped at a small cafe near the school. It wasn't that he was hungry, he just wanted a coffee to help him get ready for school. After he entered, ordered his coffee and sat down, he saw Videl enter the cafe. '_How bout that. I can take her to school now. I hope she'll like the new bike I got._' Gohan thought, smiling.

Videl had a rough morning that morning. First, she woke up earlier than usual, do to her sister's extremely loud snoring in the next room. Then, she couldn't get back to sleep, so she decided to go for a morning run. When she came back, she found her sister already awake, and suprisingly also her father, at the kitchen table, eating breakfast without her. She just chose to ingore them for the morning, so she went upstairs and took a shower. When she got out, she realized she had forgot to bring in a towel, so she had to sprint down the hallway to her room in the nude. Videl did run with her arms covering her front, but she couldn't cover her ass. So, she had just hoped noone had stepped out behind her, because if they did, they would've gotten a full view of her little backside.

Onche she was in her room, Videl looked through her closet looking for her clothes. She had settled for white tennis shoes, black skinny jeans, a blue longsleeve shirt, and her gray hoodie. Soon after getting dressed, she left her house and started walking towards the school. It just hadn't been her morning. Videl spotted a small cafe near the school and decided to enter when her stomach let out a low growl.

As Videl walked up to the counter, the cashier smiled at her and said, "Good morning. What can I get you this morning?"

"Eh, I'll have a small coffee and a blueberry muffin." Videl said.

"Here or to-go?" The cashier asked.

"Here," Videl said. She just wanted her coffee and muffin in her stomach as soon as possible.

"Ok, your total is $4.25" Videl paid the cashier, who in turn said that her order would be ready in a moment. After Videl paid, she looked around for a place to sit. She smiled when she noticed Gohan sitting at a small booth next to the window. She walked over to the tall teen and sat down across from him.

"Good morning, Videl," Gohan said happily.

"Morning, Gohan," she said in return. Videl had to admit, seeing Gohan's smiling face really brightened up her crappy morning.

"So, how's your morning been, Videl?" Gohan asked, sipping his coffee.

"Sucked." Then Videl spent the next few minutes telling Gohan the story of her morning. She happened to notice that he paid special attention when she said she had to run down her hallway naked with her backend out in the open for the world to see.

"Wow, sounds like you had a fun morning," Gohan said, laughing lightly, gaining a red face and hmph from Videl.

"Yeah, well, we better hurry up and get to school," Videl said, finishing off her coffee. She ate most of the muffin, giving Gohan the rest of it. Hey, the boy couldn't say no to a free blueberry muffin.

"Want me to give you a ride to school?" Gohan asked, smiling.

"Since when do you have a vehicle Gohan?" Videl asked suspiciously. She didn't know that the boy had a ride. She just thought that he walked to school.

"I got it yesterday as a late birthday present." Gohan said, nodding his out to outside the window at his new black street bike. "My eighteenth birthday was last week, but I wasn't able to celebrate it because of the academy. So, my mother and my father's friends threw me a suprise party last night when I got back home."

Videl looked at the bike outside, noticably impressed. "Very nice, Gohan. Yeah, I'll take you up on that offer for the ride," she said smiling.

The two teens exited the little cafe and got on the back. Gohan handed Videl the other helment, which she put on, and Gohan put on his and started the bike. Videl wrapped her arms around Gohan's midsection and held on and best she could as he sped down the street through town to the school.

Once they got to the school, Gohan slammed on the brake, effectively making the bike skid sideways to a stop right at the curb infront of the school. Videl got off and handed Gohan the helment.

"Wow, you know, you should pick me up every morning Gohan. It would really beat walking," Videl said, winking at the young soldier.

"No problem, Videl. Oh, and before I forget, think you can give me your number? I got a new phone yesterday, so I was wanting your number." Gohan said sheepishly. He usually wasn't nervous about anything, but this girl made him nervous about everything when he was near her.

"Sure, no problem, hun," Videl said with a smile as she pulled a pen and a small notepad out of her bag and scribbled her number down and gave Gohan the peice of paper. He smiled and folded up the little peice of paper and put it into his wallet.

The day progressed as slowly today as it did the day before, but before long, it was time for gym. Due to the weather still being too cold for most of the students to handle, the gym teacher had the class inside the gym instead of out on the field.

"Ok class, because we're inside today. We're going to do a little bit of a workout before you can mess around. First, we're going to do 100 pushups, 100 sit-ups, 50 pullups, and then your going to finish it off with 20 laps around the court." The coach said, gaining mostly groans from the students. Gohan just smiled. This was nothing for him. At the academy, he did workouts a thousand times worse everyday.

As the students started to do their 10 pushups, Gohan took his shirt off. No matter how small the workout, he liked being comfortable and unconstricted by shirts when he did a workout. Although, once he took his shirt off, he regretted it. Once his shirt was off, all the students and the coach just stared at him. Bootcamp had made the already strong and inshape man into a person with a god-like body. All the girls oogled at him with hearts in their eyes with their mouths drooling. The boys just looked at him with complete jealousy.

One of the girls, Angela, made her way over to Gohan, swaying her hips as seductively as she could. Gohan had heard a story or two about how slutty Angela could be, and he didn't want to be near her. As she got closer, Gohan just scowled at her, wanting her to leave him alone.

Seeing Gohan's face, Videl made her way over to Gohan and stood behind him. When Angela got to them, she asked Gohan if he'd go out with her. Even though he didn't like the girl, he didn't like making people sad. However, Videl happened to save him from saying no.

Videl wrapped her arms around Gohan's midsection and peered around him and said to Angela, "Back off, he's mine."

"He's not yours Videl. He's still single, so he's going to be mine," Angela said with a confident smirk, thinking she had beat Videl to the punch to be Gohan's girlfriend.

"Acually, Gohan asked me to be his girlfriend last night, so that makes him my boyfriend, so back off of him bitch," Videl said with a smirk. Wide-eyed, Angela just walked away from the two, sulking about not being Gohan's girlfriend.

Around fifteen minutes later, Gohan was starting his laps around the court. Everyone just thought he was crazy for already almost being done when they were all just starting their pull-ups. Shortly after, Gohan finished running his laps, not even breaking a sweat or breathing hard. He was very slightly winded because he sprinted the 20 laps as fast as he could, but he didn't wait more than ten seconds to regain his breath.

Twenty minutes later, the rest of the students were finally finishing up the workout, leaving only about ten minutes left in class. Due to the short amount of time left after they finished, the coach just let the students have the rest of the period as a free period.

Gohan left the court and went to the lockerroom and got changed back into his clothes and he returned to the gym and sat down on the bleachers and waited for Videl to get showered and dressed. Unlike him, she was sweating a lot during the workout. While he waited on her, Gohan leaned back against the next row of bleachers and put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, wanting to get a quick nap.

As Videl was finishing getting dressed, she left the girls' lockerroom in search of Gohan. She soon found him on the bleachers, hands behind his head and asleep. Videl made a small giggle and made her way over to her boyfriend. Once she reached him, she realized that she needed a pic of him to put it as his contact photo. She stiffled a laugh and took out her phone, turned on the camera and pointed it at Gohan. Videl pocketed her phone and stepped onto the bleachers and sat down next to Gohan and began to lightly poke his shoulder.

Feeling the bleachers move slightly and something tapping on his shoulder, Gohan woke up and took in the sights as he opened up his eyes. Next to him was a smiling Videl who was poking his shoulder.

"Ready to go, Videl?" Gohan asked, letting out a yawn. School was now over and he wanted to give Videl a ride home.

"Yeah, but do you think you can bring me to your house Gohan?" Videl asked with a small blush. She had never been over to a boys house so this was new for her.

"I can, but why?" Gohan asked curiously.

"I was wanting to meet your mom and your little brother, Gohan," Videl said with a smile.

"Oh, yeah, let's go ahead and go now, Videl," Gohan said, standing up and taking Videl's hand into his, leading her out of the building.

End Chapter 6

I don't have much to say right now, so please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Well, here's chapter 7. Hope you enjoy. **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ANY OTHER REAL LIFE OBJECTS/ORGANIZATIONS.**

Chapter 7:

Shortly after leaving the school, Videl and Gohan were riding Gohan's bike to Gohan's house. A few minutes later, Gohan pulled the bike into his driveway. After parking the bike, the two teens unmounted the bike and Gohan led Videl to the front door.

Looking at his watch, Gohan said, "I guess we beat mom and Goten home. They should be here soon though."

Gohan opened up the door and stood out of the way, waving his hand infront of him and giving a little bow.

"Ladies first," he said, getting a small giggle out of Videl.

Gohan entered the house after Videl, saying to make herself at home while he laid down on the couch, suprisingly sleepy after the day. He kicked off his boots and took off his jacket, putting the boots next to the couch and his jacket across the back of it.

Videl just watched and laughed at Gohan's actions. She then made her way to the kitchen and looked in the fridge. She looked around in it and pulled out a soda. Videl untwisted the cap, took a drink, and put the cap back on. She reentered the livingroom with the soda in her hands.

When she entered, she noticed that Gohan was fast asleep. Videl stiffled a laugh and set her soda down on a table next to the couch. Once she put it down, she took her shoes off and set them next to Gohan's and took off her hoodie, and carefully laid down on top of Gohan. Videl smiled and laid her hand on his chest with the other in his hair, and their legs intertwining. Taking in Gohan's scent, Videl quickly drifted off to sleep, with her head on his chest and a smile on her face.

Around half an hour later, Chichi had just returned home from picking Goten up from kindergarten. The two entered the house, not expecting to see Gohan for a couple more hours. Once they walked in, however, Chichi had her breath taken away with huge smile.

She saw Gohan laying on his back on the couch witha girl with black hair in pigtails laying on him, her hand and head on his chest and their legs intertwined.

Chichi kept herself from squealing and put her finger to her lips to signal for Goten to not say anything and be quiet. As Goten kept his mouth closed, Chichi silently ran into the kitchen to retrieve her camera. She didn't want to miss this moment and didn't intend to let the two teens forget that it happened and her find out.

A few moments later, Chichi returned with her digital camera and snapped off a few pictures to put into her scrapbook that she kept in her room.

At the sounds of a few clicks and whirls, and a bright light flash in his closed eyes, Gohan slowly woke up to see his mother looking at him with a camera in her hands and a smile on her face. It was then that Gohan felt a weight on his chest. He looked to his chest to see Videl asleep laying on him.

Blushing, Gohan gently nudged Videl for her to wake up. The small girl mumbled, "Mmm, five more.. minutes.. please..." snuggling into Gohan's chest more.

Gohan, ignoring his mother's face and her constant picture taking, nudged Videl again, with just a little bit more force than before to wake her up.

Videl slowly came to, blinking her eyes to rid them of sleep. She looked around to see that she was on Gohan. However, it wasn't that that was bothering her. What was bothering her was a woman standing next to them, taking pictures of them.

Turning to Gohan, Videl asked, "Is this your mom, Gohan?"

Getting a nod in return, Videl got off of Gohan and stood next to Chichi.

Sticking her hand out, Videl said, "Hi, Mrs. Son. I'm Videl. It's a pleasure to meet you," she said with a smile.

While shaking hands, Chichi said, "Please, just call me Chichi. Mrs. Son makes me feel old. And it's a pleasure to finally meet Gohan's first girlfriend. Hopefully, you'll be his only one. I raised that boy on my own for most of his life, since the military kept calling his father away. And one thing I taught him was that if he didn't see being with a girl for the remainder of his life, then don't be dating her(A/N: I wasn't taught this, but this is honestly what I believe in. Don't date a girl unless you honestly believe that your going to spend your life together. That's probably why I haven't had a girlfriend, but, eh..)."

"Well, Chichi, that's something I wish all the guys would follow at school. I'm constantly being hit on for dates and all that because all the guys only want to meet my dad. But it's great that Gohan follow's that moral code you taught him," Videl said with a smile. Now that she thought about it, she really had started to develope feelings for the boy and she would think about what it would be like to have him for the rest of her life.

After being properly introduced, Chichi let Videl and Gohan go up to Gohan's room, but with one condition. They couldn't start working on her grandbabies until after they were out of school and married. She effectively got two red faces and nods in return from the two.

Upon entering Gohan's room, Videl felt more at home in the little room than in her entire house. Yeah, her house was huge and so was her room, but it always felt lonely because of how big it was, regardless of the staff and her family. But, something about Gohan's smaller home and room made her feel really at home.

"So, what do you think, Videl? Small right?" Gohan asked, wanting her opinion.

"It's cozy, Gohan. And it feels more right to be in here and your house than it does in mine." Videl said with a small smile.

"Thanks, Videl. Feel free to take a look around in here." Said Gohan, sitting down on his bed with a weapons magazine in his hand, looking at the different weapons inside.

Videl nodded and started to explore the small space, looking at random things. She looked around she noticed the handgun on his nightstand. Interested in the firearm, Videl picked it up, suprised at it's weight. She looked at it, her hands feeling small with the rather large handgun in her hands.

"Like it? My dad's friends in the special forces got that for me for my birthday. Along with an M4 and combat knife." Gohan said with a smile. He liked the knife and assault rifle, but he loved the Desert Eagle. For some reason, he prefered the handgun over the assault rifle, even in training.

"Yeah, it's really nice, Gohan. Think maby one day I could shoot it? I do have some training you know. I'm a volunteer at the police station and they trained me with a glock. It's not as big as this pistol, but it gets the job done," Videl said, really gaining his interest when she said she was a police volunteer and she knew how to use a gun.

"How bout this weekend, we head over to a firing range? We'll even have a little competition," Gohan said smiling. He wanted to test her weapon skills, plus he thought it would be fun with a little competition.

"Deal," Videl said confidently.

A few days later, it was Friday, the day before Gohan and Videl's shooting competition with eachother. However, they had to make it through one more day of school before then.

It was the first class of the day, and as usual, Gohan and Videl were talking to Erasa in the class room before class started.

"So, Videl, what are you going to do this weekend?" Erasa asked. She had planned on taking Videl shopping, but she didn't want to disrupt her plans for the weekend if she had any.

"Acually, tomarrow, I'm hanging out with Gohan at the police firing range. We're having a shooting competition between the two of us," Videl said.

"oooooo, sounds like fun. Think I could tag along and watch?" Erasa asked, excited to see a shooting competition.

Videl looked at Gohan, who just nodded, and she nodded her head to Erasa.

"Yay! Thanks for letting me go. Is anyone else going?"

"Acually, yeah. My sister and father, and Gohan's brother and mother," Videl said, counting off everyone who was going to attend.

"Ok, think one of you could pick me up tomarrow?" Erasa asked sheepishly. She needed a ride cause she didn't have a car yet.

"Yeah, we can ask my dad to pick you up. My sister is riding with Gohan's family, so my dad can pick you up Erasa."

The next day, it was around ten a.m. and Hercule had just arrived at the firing range from picking up Erasa. Since it was a nice day, Videl managed to reserve the outdoor range for them. There were some chairs next to some tables near the lanes, so the spectators, aka the families of the two contestants, were able able to get up closer to the lanes to get a better view.

As Hercule and Erasa entered the range, they saw Goten, Chichi, and Candice sitting in a few chairs watching Gohan and Videl load a few clips up for their guns. Gohan had his Desert Eagle while Videl had the Glock.

"Ok, Videl. Here's the object of the game. See those stools out there?" Getting a nod, Gohan continued, "From left to right, the bottles on the stools gets smaller and smaller, until the last one is the size of a quarter, since the last target is a quarter. The objective is to shoot the cap off of each bottle and hit the quarter, using the least amount of bullets and in the faster time. We have two of each bottle and two quarters so we can replace them when the other person goes."

Videl nodded. She finally found out why Gohan had asked her to bring a stopwatch with her.

She had planned to win this. Since she had the smaller gun, she figured that she would have the more accurate one.

"Aight, let's flip a coin to see who goes first," said Gohan, pulling another quarter out of his pocket.

Videl nodded, saying, "Heads."

Gohan flipped the coin and let it fall to the ground below so noone would mess with the outcome. The two teens looked down at the coin, one with a annoyed scowl, the other with a triumphant grin.

"Tails. You go first, Videl," Gohan said, smiling.

Videl groaned and walked over to the table set up next to the firing range so it could put her clips in an easier place to reach. Gohan walked over to the spectators and picked up the stop watch.

"Ok, Videl, there is a laser set up for the lane that will count your shots, and we will only count your hits on the caps and the quarter." Getting a nod, Gohan said, "Alright Videl, on the count of three, I'll start the clock."

"One." Videl loaded the clip into her Glock and got ina ready stance with the gun still pointed down.

"Two." Videl cocked the gun and turned the safety off.

"Three!" Gohan yelled, starting the watch as Videl lifted her firearm and started shooting at the bottles.

"Done!" Videl yelled, signalling for Gohan to stop the clock.

Looking at the range counter, Gohan said, "Congrats Videl. You finished in 40.27 seconds, and you hit the six caps and the quarter in eighteen shots. So, seven out of eighteen." Gohan smiled, writing down the numbers on a peice of paper that they had brought.

Walking over to Gohan, Videl said, "Ok, Gohan, your turn."

Gohan nodded and made his way to the table where his clips where while Goten and Candice went and switched the shot targets with the new ones.

As Gohan walked away, Videl made it to the spectators of their little match, all of which congratualed her. She said thanks to them and picked up the stopwatch.

Seeing that Gohan had his Desert Eagle in his hand and the two siblings made their way back to the chairs, Videl called over to Gohan to reset the counter, which he pushed a button on the table and the counter changed from 18 to 0.

When she figured he was ready, Videl called to Gohan, "On three, Gohan!"

Getting a thumbs up, Videl started her count.

"One." Gohan went through the same process as Videl of loading his clip.

"Two." He readied himself, thinking of his weapon training.

"Three!" Videl yelled and started the watch.

When Gohan heard her call, he took aim and shot. His larger weapon obviously making a much louder sound and larger vibration than Videl's.

He quickly shot all of the caps, the upper halves of the bottles going with the cap adn the entire quarter disappearing.

"Done!" He yelled, signalling Videl to stop the watch.

Videl looked at the counter wide-eyed and the watch made her mouth open.

As Gohan walked over to them after he unloaded his gun, Videl called to him his numbers.

"Ok Gohan, you finished in 6.24 seconds and shot seven times. So, you hit seven out of seven shots. You win, Gohan," Videl said, slightly depressed.

"Oh, don't worry about it, babe," Gohan said, putting his arm around her shoulder. "You're still the winner in my eyes," Gohan said, kissing her cheek, gaining a few wolf calls from their little crowd and a angry "Hey!" from Hercule.

"You have any idea how corny you sound with that line, Gohan," Videl asked with a smile.

"Yeah, but look on the bright side, Even though I won, I'll still let you drive my bike every now and then," Gohan said, Videl's eyes beaming with joy. Their wager on their competition was that if Videl won, she would get to drive Gohan's bike atleast once a week. If Gohan won, then she wouldn't get to drive it at all.

"Yay! I still get to drive it!" Videl said happily, doing a very un-Videl like victory dance, gaining a laugh from everyone.

End Chapter 7

There's chapter seven. Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, um, I know that I haven't updated in a while, but I couldn't due to being grounded, so, here's chapter 8. **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ANY REAL LIFE OBJECTS/ORGANIZATIONS.**

Chapter 8:

Three weeks after Gohan and Videl's shooting competition, Gohan was having the time of his life in high school. As a child, Gohan lived in relative isolation from the world due to his father's wish to stay out of the city. It wasn't that Goku hated the city, it was because he was not a fan of the traffic and the polluted air that was normally matched with the city. So because of this, Gohan didn't have many friends growing up, aside from his father's military friends. Gohan saw highschool as a chance to finally get to see the world and make friends.

As usual, at 5 a.m., Gohan awoke and changed into his November joggind gear. Due to the weather getting colder, he had been wearing grey army sweats and a greay army pullover while he ran. He left his home at 5:15 and started jogging down the street.

Due to it being so early, the streets were relatively clear and the sidewalks were virtually vacant. As he passed the small shops along the street, he noticed that a few of them were just opening their doors for the day, getting ready for the early birds of the city.

As he passed a small cafe, he saw that there were two men in ski masks at the cash register, each armed with a 9mm Glock aimed at the terrified clerk's head, demanding money from the register.

Seeing the armed thugs robbing the old man at the register made his blood boil. He knew that he needed to do something, and being trained by the military, he knew exactly what to do.

Gohan slowly opened the door to the cafe, careful not to make a sound to alert the thugs of his presence. Once inside, Gohan ran quietly up to the two men, making his footsteps as silent as possible of the tile floor in his tennis shoes.

When he was within five feet of the robbers, he purposly made a noise to gain their attention.

As the two thugs turned to the noise, Gohan stuck at the one of the right, punching him as hard as he could, burying his fist in the robber's jaw and cheek, gaining a very audible snap as his jaw broke clean through. Just as fast as Gohan punched the thug on the right, he struck at the other, catching his arm with the gun, grabbing his elbow and snapped it backwards, forcing the mans elbow to bend a fulll 90 degrees in the direction opposite of were it was supposed to bend.

Effectively disabling the men for the moment, Gohan grabbed both of their guns, one in each hand, and aimed them at the two crying men on the floor.

Not taking his eyes off of the wanna-be crooks, Gohan calmly told the stunned old man to call the police. The man immediately did as instructed, thankful that he didn't have the weapons pointed at him anymore.

Shortly after, the police showed up with an ambulance to check out the crooks. After being inspected by the paramedics, the robber with the busted elbow was placed in a temporary cast and sling while the other was driven to the hospital to have minor surgery on his jaw were it had snapped in three different places.

Gohan was standing off to the side while the police did their job. A few minutes later, the old man who the armed men had attempted to rob walked over to him.

"Thank you, son. You might have just saved my life back there, young man. I don't know how I could ever repay you for this deed," the old man said as he reached Gohan.

Gohan gave his a smile and said, "Its not a big deal. I'm always willing to help people in need. And you can repay me by living the rest of your life as a happy one, mister."

"Still, I can't ever thank you enough. What's your name, son?" The old man asked, happy that he was spared and could live another day.

"My name is Son Gohan, mister." Gohan said, shaking the old man's hand.

"Well, then Gohan, thank you for saving me. As a reward, whenever you buy something from my store, it's on the house." The old man said with a smile.

"Thank you, but that's not necessary, mister."

"No, I insist!"

"Haha, I guess I can't get out of it, huh? Ok, I'll take your offer mister," Gohan said with a laugh.

Around thirty minutes later, Gohan entered his house and went to his room to grab some clothes to put on after his shower. He looked through his closet and pulled out a pair of dark khakis, a black t-shirt, and a white button up longsleeve shirt.

After taking a shower and getting dressed, Gohan made his way down to the kitchen and saw that his brother was at the table waiting on breakfast to be seved. Sitting next to the child, Gohan ruffled up Goten's hair in a playful manner, just a way brother treated his younger brother when showing affection(A/N: NO INSEST).

After eating breakfast, the Son family went to the livingroom to watch the news. As Chichi turned on the news, there was a live report going on from the cafe that Gohan had saved from the two armed thugs earlier that morning.

"_This is Alexia Strictland, reporting live from the Early Bird Cafe, where around an hour ago, the cafe was attempted to be robbed at gunpoint. According to the casier, Mr. Tonikayama, two men in black masks and dark clothes entered the store. As soon as they entered, they rushed Mr. Tonikayama, demanding the money from the cash register, aiming law enforcement grade side arms at his body. Mr. Tonikayama stated that soon after, a noise alerted the two assailants and asw they turned around, one robber was dropped immediately with a well placed punch to his jaw. As the crook fell, the unknown man snapped the other robber's elbow, effectively snapping his arm at the joint. After the two were subdued by an unknown man, the man ordered Mr. Tonikayama to call the city police. Upon arrival, the police saw a well-built, young man holding two side arms and had them trained at the downed thugs. Mr. Tonikayama later informed us that his savior, an eighteen year old Son Gohan, had stopped the armed robbers. During a short interview, Son Gohan informed police that he is a recent army graduate from Hecule Military Academy. Mr. Son Gohan no longer wanted an interview, due to him only doing what any normal and capable citizen would do in an emergency such as this one. Mr. Tonikayama also asked us to tell our viewers that he is very thankful for the help from Son Gohan. This is Alexia Strictland, live from Hercule City._"

Goten and Chichi looked at Gohan with wide eyes. "Wow, Gohan, you're a hero!" Goten yelled and started jumping up and down in a very energetic way only a kindergardener could manage.

"Yeah, Gohan, that military training really paid off didn't it? You stopped an armed roberry with only two hits with your bare hands," Chichi said, amazed. She never knew Gohan to be the violent type, but when under the circumstances, anything is possible.

End Chapter 8

Short chapter, I know, but I think it's pretty good, but I'll let you decide :) Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Ok, chapter 9. I know I haven't updated my other story in a while, but I've kinda run into a big dead in with ideas for it, so until I can think of something, I'm only going to be updating this one. Sorry for the inconveniance. **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ANY OTHER REAL LIFE PRODUCT/ORGANIZATION.**

Chapter 9:

Shortly after watching the news report, Gohan and Goten left the Son residence on the outskirts of Hercule City and headed to school. Gohan quickly dropped off Goten at the kindergarten and headed for his own school.

As he arrived, he looked at his watch and hurried inside, hoping that he wouldn't be late that morning. The events of his morning clearly took up more time than he thought it did.

As Gohan entered his class room, the bell rang, signaling that he had barely made it on time.

"Nice of you to join us, Mr. Son. Please take your seat so we may begin the lesson," the teacher calmly told him. "Oh, and nice job this morning with stopping the robbery at the Early Bird Cafe this morning."

"Thank you," Gohan said, nodding to the teacher while he walked to his seat next to Videl.

As he sat down, Erasa bombarded him with questions, ranging from how he knew to stop the robbery to why he looked angry in the camera. Gohan laughed quietly and gave the bubbly blonde honest answers. Pretty much, he told her that he knew how to incapacitate the robbers from his training and that he didn't like being on camera for something that he thought was natural good deed to do.

Amused, Videl looked at her soldier boyfriend and said good morning to him and asked how he was doing. He answered good morning and that he was doing good.

All too soon, the last class of the day came around; gym. After changing into a pair of black sweats with a grey hoodie, Gohan made his way out to the track surrounding the field. The coach had told them before hand that the school track team was having tryouts for when track started in spring, and both the boys' and girls' teams needed a distance runner and a 100 meter dasher.

Gohan had never really been a part of a sports team, with the exception for when he passed the time at boot camp by playing pick up games of basketball, so he saw this as an oppurtunity to join a team.

Videl came out to the track wearing a tighter pair of blue running pants and a matching long sleeve tshirt. She hadn't really thought about joining track until Gohan mentioned that he wanted to join. So, seeing this as a chance to get to spend more time with him, she really wanted to make the team.

"Ok students, the track team needs a one mile sprinter and a 100 meter dash runner," the coach said to the class, instantly gaining several groans from them. "So, today for gym, we're seeing who has what it takes to make the team. To start with, who can run a mile without stopping?"

Several hands shot up, including Videl and Gohan's. "Ok, that makes twelve of you. Seven males and five females. Will the men who raised their hands step up to the starting line? I'm going to time your mile and I'll write up the fastest time and give it to the track coach."

The guys, including Gohan, stepped up to the starting line while the other students made their way to the bleachers, the five girls who raised their hands staying on the field near the line.

"Four laps around the track makes one mile, men. I'm going to time you, and I'll select the fastest time for a nomination for the team. Got it?" The coach said, getting nods from all the runners.

"Ok. On my mark. Three. Two. One. Go!" The coach yelled, signaling for them to start running and clicked his stopwatch to start.

Immediately, Gohan started at a dead sprint, quickly leaving behind everyone else that was racing against the clock. Gohan learned from training that he could sprint as hard as he could for a mile and a half, and keeping in shape, he felt like he could go longer.

As Gohan rounded the second turn to finish up the first quarter mile, the other six runners were spread out, the closest one to Gohan just hitting the 200 meter mark on the track. Gohan, not paying attention to his observers and his competition, he kept sprinting as hard as he could.

Three minutes and fifty seconds later, Gohan finished the mile, lightly winded from sprinting for a mile straight. He looked up and saw that the guy closest to him was just finishing his second lap. The guys really needed to run more. This was light compared to what he was used to.

The wide eyed coach kept looking from his stop watch to Gohan and back, not sure if his watch was right. The world record for sprinting a mile was three minutes and forty-nine seconds (A/N: looked it up on google.) The kid was almost beating the world record for teh one mile sprint, set by a grown man, and this kid was just eighteen.

"Ok, I think your on the team, Gohan. For the one mile and the 100 meter," the stupified coach said. Videl was just simply amazed. She had never seen anyone run that fast before in her life, and she was very impressed.

A few minutes later, the wheezing runners finished up with their mile, enabling the girls to run their mile to tryout for the team.

Shortly after, Videl finished a head of the pack, breathing heavily, and got a time of four and a half minutes. Not near as fast as Gohan, but more than fast enough to make the team. Basically, Videl and Gohan made the team, completely demolishing their competition.

After school ended, Gohan got his bike out of its capsule and got on and let Videl get on behind him and handed her a helmet. He started the bike and took off away from the school, Videl tightly wrapping her slender arms around his muscled torso. All too soon for the teens, they arrived at Gohan's home and they entered and headed up to Gohan's room.

Upon entering, Gohan layed down on his bed while Videl picked up his birthday guitar and started to pluck at it.

"The amp is in the closet," Gohan said, his eyes closed.

Videl nodded at the boy and retrieved the amp from its space in the closet. She plugged the amp up to the wall and hooked it to the guitar and started to mess with it a little bit. When she was younger, she got an interest in guitars and learned how to play it.

She started thinking of a song to play when she thought of one. Smiling, she started to pluck the strings to the tune of "The Older I Get" by Skillet that was in her head. She knew that a man sang the song, but she didn't care and started to sing the lyrics as she played.

_"The walls between,_

_ You and I, _

_ Always pushing us apart,_

_ Nothing left but scars fight after fight,_

_ The space between, _

_ Our calm and rage, _

_ Started growing shorter,_

_ Disappearing slowly day after day,_

_ [Chorus start] I was sitting there waiting in my room for you,_

_ You were waiting for me too,_

_ And it makes me wonder,_

_ The older I get, Will I get over it?_

_ It's been way too long for the times we missed,_

_ I didn't know then it would hurt like this,_

_ But I think,_

_ The older I get, Maby I'll get over it,_

_ It's been way too long for the times we missed,_

_ I can't believe it still hurts like this"[Chorus end]_

Gohan sat up and looked at Videl and started to sing the song with her.

_"The time between, those cutting words,_

_ Built up our defences,_

_ Never made no sense, Just made me hurt,_

_ Do you believe, _

_ Time heals all wounds?_

_ It started getting better,_

_ But it's easy not to fight when I'm not with you,_

_ [Chorus]_

_ What was I waiting for?_

_ I should have taken less and given you more,_

_ I should've weathered the storm,_

_ I need to say so bad,_

_ What were you waiting for?_

_ This coulda been the best we've ever had,_

_ [Chorus]_

_ Hurts like this,_

_ I'm just getting older,_

_ I'm not getting over you,_

_ I'm trying to,_

_ I wish it didn't hurt like this,_

_ It''s been way too long for the times we've missed,_

_ I can't believe it still hurts like this"_

They finished out the song and the smiled at eachother. Videl got up off the chair in Gohan's room and sat down on his bed facing him. The two stared into eachother's eyes, completely ignoring the world around them, and slowly moved closer to eachother. Slowly, theirs eyes closed and their lips met.

End Chapter 9.

So, whatchya think? :) Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Here's chapter 10. Hope you like it. For the disclaimer, check my earlier chapters.

Chapter 10:

As the two teens were within a few milimeters of touching their lips to the other's, they heard a loud bang from a door closing downstairs. Quickly becoming aware of their surroundings, Gohan and Videl's faces became bright red as they got off of the bed to go downstairs to see who had entered.

When they made it downstairs, Gohan heard someone opening and closing drawers and rummaging through them. He had a look of annoyance as he signaled for Videl to stay quiet and to keep behind him.

Gohan quietly walked into the kitchen followed by Videl and spotted a tall, well built man wearing a black shirt and cargo pants, with a black bulletproof vest on his torso and a black mask on his head.

The man had is back to where Gohan and Videl were and didn't seem to notice that they were there. Gohan entered the kitchen silently and stealthily picked up a kitchen knife that just happened to be on the counter and signaled for Videl to stay out of the way.

As the young soldier reached the masked man, the guy turned around and whipped out a silenced 9mm pistol. Not expecting to see the firearm, Gohan's eyes widened and he dove out of the way as he heard a click and the sound of sumthing passing by his face at a high rate of speed.

He quickly got up and rushed the man and slashed at him with the knife, trying to catch him in the arm to force him to drop the gun. Sadly, his attack missed its target.

The man popped off another shot at Gohan, barely missing his target. Feeling the silenced bullet fly by him, Gohan twirled his knife in his hand so he could stab with it.

Gohan swung for the man again, but the man in black blocked his attack with his gun and sent a fist flying towards Gohan's stomach, connecting with a solid _THUNK!_

Really back from the punch, Gohan grabbed his stomach and held the knife in his other hand. Just then, Gohan heard another click and felt a searing hot pain in his left shoulder.

He looked at his shoulder and saw his shirt quickly becoming dark maroon where he felt the pain. The bastard had just shot him!

Gohan yelled and lashed out at the smirking man and this time, connected with his attack. Gohan stuck the point of the knife into the man's arm and kept adding as much force as possible on the handle. Quickly, the knife was handle deep, buried in the man's forearm, extruding from the other side. Somehow, the knife had missed the guy's tibia and radius and traveled clean through his arm.

The man jerked his arm back, yelling in pain. Gohan tackeled the intruder to the gound, grabbed his throat, and started slamming his opponent's head into the floor, gashing open his head and blood started to pool beneath them.

Gohan took his knife out of the wounded attacker's arm and held it to his throat.

"Listen here, you fuck. I want to know why the hell you are in my house. And don't even THINK about lying to me! Because I will not hesitate to slice open that throat of yours." Gohan said to the man, his voice seething with anger.

The barely concious man looked at Gohan and spat in his face. The action earned him a growl from Gohan and his head slammed into the floor again.

Just then, the door opened again and Chichi and Goten entered. Seeing a some what frightened Videl, Chichi immediately got worried and looked into the kitchen. She almost fainted at what she saw. She saw her eldest son holding a man on the ground in a pool of blood, holding a bloody knife to the man's throat and Gohan's shoulder bleeding profusely.

"Oh, my God! Gohan! Are you ok?" Chichi screamed.

Angrily, Gohan answered, "Yeah, I'm ok. Call the cops mom."

Doing as her son said, Chichi called the police, who arrived shortly afterward.

Gohan was sitting on a chair that the paramedics had on the ambulance while the EMT worked on bandaging his shoulder. While the medic was doing as trained, two uniformed officers walked up to Gohan. Both were in dark blue police uniforms, while one was obviously taller than the other, they were both well built.

The taller one coughed to clear his throat while his shorter partner took out a small writing pad and pen.

"Mr. Gohan Son?" Gettign a nod, he continued. "We checked on the guy you just stuck a knife into. He had a tattoo on his arm resembling a cricket holding a flag on fire with a gun in the other. Stupid, we know, but would you happen to know what that tattoo means?"

Gohan thought it over and remembered something that his father had mentioned before he died on his rescue mission.

_FLASHBACK:_

_ Sgt. Goku was sitting around at the kitchen table looking at a manilla folder, its contents spread out on the table. He was highly stressed about his next mission. He had to go to another country to rescue some hostages with his team, but the kick was that the hostage takers were part of a terrorist organization that was quickly making a sadistic name for itself. The Cell, they called themselves. Strange, but they still ment business and were out to terrorize its innocent victims._

_ It was late at night and he was about to go to sleep when he heard footsteps. Goku looked up and saw his son Gohan in the doorway looking at him, sleep drooping his eyes. Goku smiled as he saw his son, showing his love for him. He always had a feeling that Gohan would follow in his steps as a military man, but he didn't want to see it happen. He didn't want his son to be exposed to the violent world that was Goku's job._

_ Goku stood up and walked over to his son and picked him up. In a soft voice, Goku asked, "Hey, son. What are you doing up? I thought you went to bed a couple of hours ago."_

_ "I did daddy, but I couldn't *YAWN* sleep. I keep worrying that you won't come back from work daddy." The small child said, getting a sympathetic look from his father. Goku knew his job was dangerous, but he hated that he made his family worry so much about him._

_ "Listen son, I know that you and mommy worry about me, but my job involves me saving and protecting people, Gohan. I love protecting people, especially you and your mother. And being my son, I have a feeling that you're going to be a great protector Gohan."_

_ "Yeah, dad. I'me going to be just as good as a protector as you dad," Gohan said with a smile. He wanted to grow up and be just like his father._

_ "You will, Gohan. You'll be a great protector. And right now, my job has me going somewhere far away to save a few people Gohan."_

_ "Are bad people hurting people, daddy?" Gohan asked frowning._

_ "Yes, they are Gohan. I don't want like those people, Gohan, becasue they are harming innocent people. And it's my job to stop them."_

_ "How do you know which people are the bad people, dad?" Gohan asked._

_ "Well, Gohan, this certain group of bad people all have a tattoo of a cricket on their body, and the cricket is holding a flag and a gun." Goku said._

_ "Oh, that's funny," Gohan said with a small laugh._

_ "It is, isn't it?" Goku chuckled "Alright bud, its time for you to go back to bed, son."  
>Gohan nodded, was put back on the floor by Goku, and stepped over to the doorway to the kitchen.<em>

_ "I love you, dad," Gohan said to his father._

_ "I love you, too, son," Goku said._

_End FLASHBACK_

Neither Goku or Gohan knew that would be the last time they would see eachother. Before sunrise, Goku was on a helicopter on his way to a outpost set up by the military near where he was to go on his mission. Sadly, he never came back.

Gohan looked up at the two officers and said, "Yeah, I know what the tattoo means. My dad told me the relation of the tattoo before he went on his last mission over eight years ago."

Suprised at Gohan acually knowing about the tattoo, the officer asked, "Som, would you mind telling us the relation of the tattoo?"

Gohan lowered his head and said, "It's the symbol of the CELL terrorist organization. The bastards killed my father and know it seems that they're after me.."

End Chapter 10

Chapter 10. Hope you liked it. Please Review!


End file.
